


Delicate

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 与电影里有所出入, 现代AU/ABO/已完结/Sif是Heimdall妹妹的设定来自北欧神话
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	1. Chapter 1

初夏夜凉如水，带着微不可察的一丝悸动。Odinson集团主办的慈善晚宴行至中场，推杯换盏之间，几个家族的决裁者开始了亘古不变的联姻话题。  
“Odin，你们家的Hela公主什么时候能低头看看凡人？”Heimdall伸长手臂给身旁的长辈续上红酒。  
闻言Odin笑道：“我早就管不了她了，你觉得追她困难的话，把Sif嫁到我们家来怎么样？”  
“我想她比较喜欢Loki。”  
Heimdall俯视着中庭喷泉旁的一对璧人，Sif礼服后摆的流苏缠上了高跟鞋，摇晃间被一旁的Loki稳稳扶住了小臂，身材颀长的男人随后矮下身去整理好裙摆，纯白的一片拖曳在地上，像是希腊女神的衣袂飘飘。  
“Loki他是Beta。”Odin应了一句。  
这是对外的说辞，事实上，直到现在Loki都没有真正地经历分化期，自小聪颖过人的他在众人眼里都将会是一个优秀的Alpha，只是成年分化之际，Loki没有任何信息素的产生，当然后颈也没有腺体，但Frigga并不觉得这就表明小儿子是Beta，毕竟Beta也有自己相对应的分化期，而不是像Loki这样的平静，平静地像之前的成长期。  
“只要两个人愿意，这不是问题，况且Loki那么出色，不是Alpha又没什么关系。”  
Frigga一袭蓝裙站在露台看着Loki与Sif，优雅美丽的脸上带着淡淡笑意。希望Loki只是分化期过分延迟而不是第四种情况——分化不明显导致的寿命骤减。Frigga摇摇头，隐去眼底的泪光。  
Thor看到母亲半捂眼眸，几步上前将妇人揽进怀里，余光扫到楼下，Loki像是有心灵感应一般抬头撞进对方蓝眸里，两人视线交缠，像是天边尽头的一棵树滋生发芽。Thor摆了摆手表示无事，灰绿色的眸子这才安心下来，继续与女伴谈笑风生。  
陪着母亲下楼时，Frigga已经调整好了情绪，称赞Sif的白裙与妆容，素来精明干练的女孩羞赧一笑，随即挽着Loki的手臂一齐走向拍卖展厅。  
趁着众人散开参观展品之时，Thor终于能松一口气，扯下领带，随即解开两个纽扣，真的很佩服Loki时刻能一丝不苟地穿着三件套，不像自己穿几个小时就觉得拘束。  
“新造型不错。”Loki走过来递上一杯Mojito，杯子里的薄荷叶像是他内搭的墨绿色衬衣。  
“不陪你的女伴了？”接过喝了两口，Thor道。  
“她跟妈在一起，去看古董珠宝了。”Loki靠着墙慢慢吐出一口气。  
“怎么，又有不长眼的Alpha烦你了？”习惯性地捏向对方后颈，Thor觉得没有什么能比得上Loki肌肤的触感，微冷却柔软，自己就像着了魔一样松不开手。  
“嗯，习惯不了。”Loki歪头半垂着眼睛，浓密的睫毛在水晶灯映照下形成了一小点黑影。  
这个人，从小到大都是这么好看。Thor微不可闻地叹息，除了英俊挺拔还有着想让人摧残的柔软脆弱，分化期以前，各种性别的求爱者就没断过，到现在局势有所收敛，有时却还是一团糟。  
“你叹什么气。”睁开眼，Loki不露声色地推开捏在自己后颈的手，“自己那么晚来让我应付半天，还比我先叹气。”  
“我今晚，”Thor笑了一声，像在自嘲，“跟Jane分了手过来的。”  
Loki唇瓣翕动，最终抿紧了嘴角，抬手唤侍者过来取走残酒，顺便塞了杯芒果汁给Thor，“等晚宴结束了，我们好好喝一顿。”  
你以为我是小孩子。Thor笑着摇摇头，喝了口杯里金黄甜香的芒果汁。

 

Thor等到人的时候已经是后半夜了。刚送Sif回家又赶回来，Loki脸上带着一点倦容，西装外套脱了拿在手里，马甲勾勒出少年感纤细的腰线。Thor已经洗过澡换了家居服，倚在泳池边的躺椅上喝着啤酒。Loki在他对面坐下，拿了红酒喝。  
“少喝点，红酒后劲儿大，头疼。”  
“我总觉得啤酒苦。”  
红酒沾染在Loki唇上，透出一点殷红，Thor不住盯着他看，换来对方捂上自己的眼。  
“别对我放电，哥哥。”  
成年后的Loki在看不到对方眼睛的时候才敢细细打量。比起年少时，自己对Thor疏离了太多，在Thor跟Jane陷入热恋时也没冷淡过对方，照旧打闹粘着他。什么时候开始的呢？大概就是自己在分化期异常以后偷偷去做了检查，细致到快把自己解剖的那种，检查结果让自己有些震惊。一直以为自己会分化成Alpha的Loki在接受了自己是个Beta之后，对于那样一份诊断书，心中五味杂陈。

“你本来有80%的几率会分化成Omega，但是分化期异常，变成了狭义上的Beta，准确来说你现在是第四性别，影响你也知道，那就是寿命骤减。”  
“如果我分化成Omega的话，寿命会正常。”  
“是，但是至今没有相关科研成果，换言之，我们暂时没有方法来加速患者正常分化的速度，只能顺其自然。”

顺其自然。自己并不想要，分化成Omega，就要接受一个Alpha的进入标记，除了那个人自己都不想要，而那个人，却是最不可能标记自己的。Loki看着面前的男人，放开了手，跟他挤到一张躺椅上。  
Thor先是诧异然后小心地护住对方，两个人高马大的成年男人挤在一张躺椅上，着实窘迫了些。  
“哥哥。”他听见Loki喊自己，声音闷闷的，从自己胸口传来。  
“嗯？”  
“我不想娶Sif，我不想耽误一个好好的女孩子。”  
“说什么呢，”Thor揉着对方的黑发，像是绸缎从指间滑过，“你的分化期只是来的太晚了。”  
“你觉得我会分化成什么？”Loki觉得自己就是在宴会上喝多了才敢这么放肆，对方身上的信息素催化了酒劲儿，Thor的味道很好闻，像是清晨的海岛，有着树木的清新以及海洋的辽阔。  
“都好，不论你是什么性别，都是最出色的。”也是最好看的，Thor咽了半句话进肚子，觉得这句太过暧昧。  
“我只是想多活几年。”Loki呓语着，像是要睡过去一般，“哥，我好困。”  
Thor没说话，轻轻拍着对方后背，直至Loki呼吸平稳。将人抱起送回房间时才觉察到Loki即便颀长挺拔，抱在怀里还是略轻，明明腹肌胸肌都有的，轻的简直不自然。在发现弟弟死死扒着自己并没有办法把人放下以后，Thor直接抱着人倒在了床上。梦里是几个小时之前的Jane，原本约好了一起去晚宴，到了约定的地方，却看到Jane一身便装，薄施粉黛的脸上带着最后一点不舍。

“我们认识十年，在一起六年半了，在最开始的两年多我真的觉得你很爱我，可能是感情淡了，又或者早就该结束。Thor，分开吧。”  
“Thor，我一直都觉得你最爱的不是我，希望我有这个机会知道你的最爱是谁。”  
月光很好，Jane依旧明艳，Thor看着她走远的背影，并不太难过。大概预料到了此刻，近一年来，两人因为工作聚少离多，又不是热恋期多忙多累都要黏着对方，感情变淡似乎在意料之中。或许求婚可以挽回，但是自己知道Jane说的没错，如果真的那么爱她，几年前就结婚了，哪会拖到如今。

Odinson集团长子一夜之间重回钻石王老五top1。Thor甚至想好了明早的小报头条，迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，鼻尖闻到了薄荷混合柠檬的香气，却又不是单一的冷冽清爽，像是蜜渍过的一般，甜美又不腻。

 

Frigga一早看到管家的神色不太自然，也没多问，待自己喝了半杯伯爵红茶以后，管家凑上前，精简地概括了事情。  
近一年来，Jane的确是不常见到了，两三年前，自己就跟Thor商量过他们两个的婚事，他只是推脱。至于另一件，两个儿子的确不是小孩子了，睡一张床虽然不太合乎常理，也没必要这么大惊小怪。新来的仆人难免嘴碎了些。其实不是没想过Loki会不会分化成Omega，毕竟那孩子长得过分漂亮了。Frigga切开班尼迪克蛋，金黄色的蛋液流到松饼上。如果真的有什么呢？Frigga忽然愣了一下，本来打算在Loki成年之后，就告诉他是收养的，亲生父母是Odinson的世交Laufeyson，却因为Loki分化期异常，被耽搁了。那段时间真的是焦头烂额，到现在自己都是提心吊胆的。

兄弟两人一前一后走进餐厅，依次跟母亲问了早安。Frigga一脸慈爱地看着两人吃完早餐，三人喝着咖啡的时候，妇人清了清嗓子，语调温柔而又不容否定：  
“Loki，我很爱你，这个家里的人都很爱你，我现在只是说一个事实，仅仅是一个事实……”  
“您是要说，我是被收养的吗？”Loki又向杯中放了一块方糖，抬起头望向Frigga，绿眸里满满的平静。

“你早就知道了。”Thor还沉浸在自己最晚知道Loki不是自己亲生弟弟的打击里。  
“我没想到妈会说出来。”Loki揉了揉额角，“毕竟我跟Hela即使心知肚明还会觉得你才是被收养的。”  
Thor沉默片刻挤出一句话：“我现在特别庆幸你是跟我长大的。”  
蔷薇花架下的Loki笑的开心，花叶缝隙撒下的光影斑驳扫去了深邃眉眼自带的隐秘忧郁。其实Thor有点受不了对方如此开怀的笑，Loki十几岁的时候长相跟现在没有多大差别，经常这么笑着扑到自己身上，揉头发捏耳垂甚至是索吻。那时候的Loki问自己最多的话是觉得他的信息素会是什么味道，而自己并不像他一样能用美妙精准的语言像吟诗一般形容出来，只能笼统含糊地说“肯定很好闻”。他开始冷淡自己的时候是从分化期开始的。Loki成年后并没有迎来分化期，在推迟了整整一年——这也是分化期拖延的最长时间——之后，从原来Jane都会调侃一句Loki太黏自己，到仅仅是日常交流，肢体接触减少到几近为零。

“你只是分化期延迟而已。”  
Odinson集团的顶楼是玻璃走廊，在阳光的映照下隐隐透出彩虹色。彼时Loki已经有了7%的股份，在周六早晨的例行董事会结束以后，Thor把人拖到了这里。  
“哪有拖延好几年的分化期，Thor你应该清楚我就是第四性别。”  
“你是什么性别会决定对我的态度？”  
“我只是不想在我去世以后你太难过。”Loki偏过头，天知道他多想问Thor如果自己分化成了Omega再那么黏着他会造成灾难吧，哪怕知道自己不是Odin亲生的，但是其他人呢？  
“Loki，别拒绝我。”Thor走上前安抚有点炸毛的弟弟，“你会分化的，相信我，它只是太调皮了，不知道去哪儿野了。”  
视线滑过Thor的肩膀，鼻尖是那股好闻的海洋混合草木的味道，Loki忽然觉得自己其实很怕死，一滴泪在Thor灰蓝色的西装外套上晕开，我才没有在哭，只是阳光太刺眼了。

“你是不是要搬出去了？”Thor问道，察觉到对方倒茶的姿势停顿了一秒。  
“在Laufeyson祖宅修葺好以后会的。”Loki摸出一把钥匙丢给对方，“虽然已经是个老古董了，看在样式还不错的份上，收了吧。”  
被高科技环绕的当今，钥匙的确算是稀罕了，何况还是把古宅的钥匙，做工精美的一柄长钥匙缠着绿流苏，透着古朴与华贵。Thor把玩着礼物，抬眼看向Loki：“你好像瞒了我很多事。”  
“你当我还是八岁？”

 

二十五岁的Loki·Odinson，现在是Loki·Laufeyson了，接管了无数令人艳羡的祖产，城堡一般的古宅，珍贵罕见的古董以及从Odinson集团分流出来的Laufeyson产业。  
“希望你没有因为这一天推迟了八年而有所怨怼。”Odin看着面前的小儿子，抽了口雪茄。  
“事实上，我没有想过一变二，而且如果没有这两年在Odinson集团的工作经验，我怕是会坐吃山空，”Loki签下自己名字，“作为回报，母亲还有哥哥姐姐在Laufeyson集团的股份所有跟在Odinson一样，原谅我不能让您占有39%。”  
Odin爽朗地笑了一声：“Another.”Loki像是另一个自己。

“董事长要去哪里？”Thor看着坐上副驾的弟弟，调侃道。  
Loki丢了一记白眼过去：“真不明白为什么父亲非要分集团。”  
“那本来就是你的。”  
“我现在还不习惯别喊喊我Mr.Laufeyson。”Loki解开了西装第二个扣，仰倒在座位上，“想逃去海岛过几天。”  
“你家还给你留了海岛？”等红绿灯的间隙，Thor偏头望向副驾。  
“怎么？你要一起跟我做亡命鸳鸯吗？”

“Hi,Hela.”  
当晚Hela收到视频邀请，看着自己弟弟们在私人海岛上两脸嘚瑟。  
“Loki，我看上这个岛了，你说有什么办法能让你再姓回Odinson？”  
“等我分化成Omega，你娶我啊。”Loki剪短了头发，染成了深栗色，配上一双绿眸像是林间精灵。  
Hela不顾形象地大笑：“Good idea.”  
结束视频通话后，Thor问道：“为什么不是我？”  
“What？”Loki咬着吸管回头看向对方。  
Thor盯着他没出声。  
“开玩笑的，”Loki耸耸肩，“说不定我会分化成Alpha呢。”  
“分化成Alpha你也是我下面那个。”  
怪气氛太好。Loki闭上眼前这么安慰自己。Thor的胡茬扎的自己酥酥麻麻，唇舌交缠之间，那股海洋的味道渐渐增强。曾经自己觉得Thor的信息素像是海岛上的风，如今深陷其中，才觉得那远比海岛的气息深邃。Thor撩起对方衣服下摆，手指在后腰上流连忘返，甚至放肆地向下。Loki不容拒绝地推开他，嘴角一片水渍带着得意的笑。  
“Sif等下要来。”

“所以你在等什么？”Hela一脸震惊，“搞他啊！”  
“当着Sif的面？”  
“也不是不可以啊。”  
Loki绝对是故意的。Thor躺在床上，睡前还在回味那个吻。就像Hela说的那样，在让他等了这么久以后，以Loki的性格绝对会回敬自己一番。说起来好笑，跟Jane在一起那么久，只是因为她能容忍得下Loki，毕竟认识足够久，见过Loki最黏自己的样子，在合适的年纪提出交往，顺其自然地过几年就可以结婚生子，只是自己忘了合适并不等于爱。悸动与占有欲缺一不可，对于Jane，始终少了那一份强烈的占有欲。欲念是很可怕的，在他还不知道Loki跟自己没有血缘关系之前，这种心情被自己扣上背德的帽子，就算本性再怎么叫嚣，他也不能染指自己的弟弟。可如今，真相大白，自己却怂了。  
“你他妈上不上，不上我要上了？”Hela简直想穿过手机屏幕去掐弟弟的脖子。


	2. Chapter 2

Loki泡在浴缸里舒服地眯着眼，这一个周以来，每天能睡四个小时就不错了。Odinson集团的职位依旧保留，顺带蹭一下办公室，新建集团大楼这事想了想还不如拿去投资。其实自己觉得Odin此举真的有些多余，自己没有拿回产业的意思，不管股份如何打乱重组再分配，羊毛始终出在羊身上，真的只是他追求诚信形象认为托孤的遗产不能私吞？事实上Odinson集团偏金融以及房地产行业，文化类的公司都是Laufeyson家的——公司Logo表现的一览无余。不管自己再怎么精明强干，阅历在那里摆着，Odin这步棋走的自己看不透。小腿攀上浴缸边带来一丝凉意，Loki从暖意湿润里清醒过来，在这也呆不了几天，明天陪着Thor去冲浪好了。Sif并没有来，逗他的。唇上的触感似乎还在，舔了半圈嘴唇，Loki打开了热水阀，复又闭上了眼。水声戛然而止时，小腿被人抓进手里。  
除了Thor还会有谁。Loki调整了一下呼吸，睁开眼调侃：“这浴缸虽然够大但是再塞一个你还是挤。”  
Thor坐在浴缸边，直接把人从水里捞起来抱到膝上，打开了花洒，在自己手腕试了水温才开始给Loki冲掉身上残留的泡沫。  
“喂——”Loki不自然地扭动了一下，Thor十多年没帮自己洗过澡了，说实话，羞耻度爆表。  
“别乱动。”Thor揽着人的手下移到小腹，捏了一把对方有些苏醒的性器。  
Loki内心暗骂一声，侧过头去咬那人下巴。两个人妖精打架一番，原本三分钟完事的冲洗拖延了不止一倍，给人擦干扔上床的时候，Loki从头到脚都泛着淡淡的粉色。迅速把自己裹进被子里，Loki冲着要折返浴室的Thor吹了个口哨：“在这脱。”  
白色亚麻上衣浸透了水被扔到地上发出了一声轻响，面前的妖精就这么好整以暇地支着下巴看自己脱得精光。  
“满意吗？”Thor挑眉道。  
“还行。”  
还没来得及佯装生气，对方已经扯开被子扑到了自己身上。Thor一手抚弄着Loki的脊背，另一手托着掌上的臀丘，忍不住捏一下，原来这人的肉都长到这儿了。两条长腿交缠扣着Thor后腰，Loki攀到那人后颈，嗅着让自己意乱情迷的信息素。Thor缓慢地跪在床沿想先把人放下，自己冲个澡再来，不料Loki伸出舌尖开始舔舐自己颈侧的水滴，索性在床上躺好，看着对方作妖。Loki爬上前搂住男人亲吻，唇瓣辗转间的水声在房间内格外明显。明明屋外的潮水声从未停止，而萦绕耳际的全是让人脸红的声响。Thor捏了捏对方红透的耳垂，示意他继续。Loki不是Omega不会因为信息素而引发天性中对自己的情欲，而这恰恰更让自己满意，他所有的情潮涌动，都只是因为自己这个人而已。  
张嘴含住面前的灼热时，Loki在想自己会不会被这根大家伙弄死。他听到Thor满意的低喘，加重力道吮吸了一下顶端，并且试着吞入更多。  
“别勉强自己。”  
Thor挤出破碎的一句话，身体却无意识地背道而驰。Loki被噎得不轻，抬头瞪了Thor一眼。  
“你这样看我，我只想插到你喉咙里去。”  
Thor捏着掌下纤细的脖颈，忍不住用上一点力，直到Loki眼角通红，发出细碎的呜咽才好心拔出一截。下身被细致地舔弄，嘴唇柔软，舌尖带着细小纹路，滑过充血硬挺的阴茎。Thor长舒一口气，陷进温柔乡里，却没看到Loki嘴角的笑，以及他悄悄露出的牙齿。  
“嘶——”  
Thor被这一下刺激得不轻，Loki刚刚故意用牙齿嗑了一下龟头，这时却又像没事发生一样继续吞吐着自己性器。听到对方唤自己，Loki直起身，眼神里的无辜捏的正好，凑上去索吻却被人脸朝下地按到了床上。这个姿势。Loki挣扎了一下，自己实在不喜欢这种像是发情母兽一般的体位。胡茬蹭在敏感的会阴，痒意加倍，Loki忍不住地轻微战栗，把脸埋进枕头里，咬住了嘴边的布料。Thor手上抚弄着对方阴茎，嘴唇在后穴舔舐亲吻，舌尖探进内里，勾的身下人软了腰。“啪”的一声脆响甚至在空气里有了回音。Loki觉得自己脸一定红透了。  
“谁让你趴下的？”Thor又是一巴掌打在Loki臀上，强迫他抬高腰线。  
“Thor，”小声地唤着那人名字，Loki转头，一双绿眸泛着水光，“我想看看你。”  
被抱到床边双腿大张成M型，Loki看着男人跪在床前，甚至算得上虔诚地亲吻自己腿根小腹，很痒，湿润温热的触感蔓延开来，像是被水包裹。Thor力度正好地给人做着手活儿，听着头顶传来的喘息哽咽，感觉自己的老二胀得不行。  
“以前怎么没发现你这发育得不错？”Thor压低下巴，去蹭对方的囊袋。  
“可能我成年以后又自己偷着长了。”  
Loki被痒意逗笑，想向后挪开，却被对方按住大腿。金色发丝散开在白到透明的肌肤上，高贵圣洁的配色，而两个人却在交缠偷欢，说不出的淫靡。羞耻感使Loki不由自主地夹紧了腿，却把Thor往更深处压。  
“再夹我，脸都要埋进去了。”  
抬起脸仰视对方，后穴被逗弄出来的汁液打湿了Thor的半张脸，男人抹了一把脸，手指塞进Loki嘴里，后者半闭着眼含着两根手指舔得啧啧作响。Thor直起身坐到床边，把人抱到怀里，食指小心翼翼地探进后穴，他知道Loki有些紧张，形状好看的手指捏紧了自己胳膊。  
“唔……”Loki扭了一下腰，侧身去拉床头柜，扔了一管润滑剂给男人。  
“什么时候准备的？”Thor边拧开边去吻对方耳垂。  
“这不是客房必备的吗？”  
Loki调笑一句，掩饰着紧张。Thor把润滑剂挤在手心，等到不那么凉了才往未经人事的后穴抹。那些不知死活的Alpha竟敢打Loki的主意，Thor恨不得让他从头到脚都是自己信息素的味道。Loki嗅到愈发浓烈的海洋草木味，忍不住去摸男人后颈。  
“你不会发情了吧？”艰难地咽了下口水，Loki觉得自己的屁股很危险。  
“没有，如果你够骚，那我可能会。”Thor又加了一根手指进去搅弄来报复怀里人掐自己老二的行径，“轻点儿，掐坏了不爽的是你。”  
“你要是哪天惹我不高兴了，我就把你这根切下来。”瓷白的牙咬住下唇，绿眸里的满满情欲混着一点点威胁。  
“那我每天都把你射满，我看你怎么不高兴。”  
Thor把人按到床上，伸长胳膊去拿安全套。Loki仰躺在大床上，看着面前精壮英俊的男人用牙齿撕开包装，勉强支撑着自己起来，夺过安全套往地上一扔，抱着了对方肩背：“不是说要射满我吗？”  
痛死了。Loki用力扒着Thor才能阻止自己想把人踹开的心思。那根大家伙像火棍一样捅进来。肉刃碾压着内壁，破开甬道，不知餍足地向前。  
“宝贝儿，放松。”  
Thor安抚着对方后背，同时圈住他有些疲软的性器撸动。Loki太紧了，夹得自己都有些痛。Loki试着放松后穴，却被插得更深，喉咙里发出一声喘，妖媚得自己都听不下去，Thor好像很喜欢，因为他那根又大了一圈。  
穴口处只剩了两颗饱满的卵蛋，两个人都长舒一口气。Thor没有急着动，挺腰晃着圈，让Loki适应自己的尺寸。Loki被耻毛扎的又痒又爽，从来都不知道自己这么敏感，被Thor碰几下就能红了眼。  
“在想什么？”  
看着那双好看的绿眸失焦，Thor不满地顶弄着。Loki猝不及防地叫了一声，趴在Thor肩膀，狠狠咬了下去。Thor听着对方含糊不清地说着“丢脸”一类的话，双手掰开臀瓣让自己插得更深，嘴上去吻Loki耳垂：  
“使点劲儿咬我，上面跟下面都是。”  
Loki被顶的简直要背过气去，还要听着Thor的淫词浪语，真不明白平素的沉默寡言在床上怎么能把自己说到脸红。就算痛的不行，Loki还是咬着牙缩紧后穴，听到男人闷哼一声，龟头甚至射了一点点滚烫出来。  
“你他妈……”  
Thor呼出一口气，他可不想这么早就缴械投降，那样他牙尖嘴利的弟弟怕是能笑话他一辈子。捉了那人手腕按到头顶，Thor不再怜香惜玉，堪称疯狂地深入撞击。Loki被猛烈地顶弄，甚至被操的向上移动，他的手指头都能碰到床头了。太快了，耳边都是自己的叫声还有Thor的低喘，像是无形的催情剂，Loki觉得自己已经成了一滩水，马上就要被Thor整个地吞下去。  
“哥哥，你是不是想干我好久了？”叫床的间隙，Loki忽然问道。  
Thor笑了一声，把人抱起来，骑乘的姿势让自己插得更深，两颗蛋都快要埋进去的架势，让Loki忍不住惊呼。  
“从你十五岁我就想干你了，我刚分化的时候，你还跟以前一样黏我，好几次差点让你发现我硬了。”  
“你以为我没发现吗？”  
Loki用手背擦掉嘴角因为过分兴奋不自觉流出的津液，把Thor按倒，抬起屁股，让体内的大家伙慢慢滑出，仅仅剩了龟头还在里面时，再缓缓坐下，反复几次，看到Thor满意地半垂着眸子，心里涌动着春潮。  
“哥哥，你脸好红。”  
Thor睁开眼看着至今嘴不饶人的弟弟，拇指捻上对方乳尖，同时按下那把细腰。原本慢慢吞着阴茎的后穴被这一下弄得直接插到底。Loki失神之际，竟然被操射了。白浊甚至溅到了自己下巴。自己的弟弟真是个宝贝，Thor刮弄掉Loki小腹下巴的精液，放进嘴里品尝一番，然后按住对方后颈，一记深吻。  
Loki还在高潮余韵里没回过神，就被Thor翻过身，再度用力操干。他要把自己顶穿了。自己又哭了，没有声音的，眼角不断流出泪。Thor注意到对方小幅度的颤动，动作放轻放缓，却插得更深，想要把自己钉进去。Loki觉得哪里不对劲，不仅有内壁被碾压时的微痛爽利，随着Thor进的更深，淡淡的酸胀感蔓延开来，还是舒服的，但是自己形容不出。  
“Loki你……”Thor艰难地发出声，“这儿怎么这么软？”  
“可能是我没发育好的生殖腔。”  
Loki整个人像是喝醉了一样，脸颊酡红，被身后男人不知疲倦地操着。眼角是泪，亮晶晶的一片，嘴角的津液无意识地流到颈侧，下身泥泞不堪，润滑剂被快速的抽动打成了泡沫，后穴分泌出的水纠缠着泡沫，一齐沾到Thor的耻毛上。  
Thor就着还插入的姿势把人翻过来，额头相抵。抽动了数十下以后，射在了Loki身体里。好多。Loki快要被精液烫坏了，一股股的白浊不停地灌满自己，要不是Thor还埋在里面，都要顺着大腿根儿流下来。半分钟才射干净。Thor并不想就这么出去。还有一点硬度的阴茎霸占着舒适高热的后穴，不停地亲吻抚弄怀里的爱人。Loki假装嫌弃地推开Thor：  
“你像条金毛，把我的脸舔的都是你口水。”  
“我是金毛，你是什么？”  
Thor缓慢地拔出阴茎，脱离后穴里，嫩肉恋恋不舍地吸着自己。他听到Loki低叫了半声，然后捂住嘴。  
“说啊，你是什么？”Thor拉开他捂着嘴的手，放到唇边亲吻。  
“可能是只小黑猫吧。”  
Thor看着他新染的头发：“现在是咖啡色的小猫。”  
“哥哥，我想洗澡。”Loki闭着眼睛向男人伸出手。  
Thor把弟弟抱起来，手指撑着后穴，清理了八分干净，才把人抱去浴室好好清洗了一番。拥着人睡过去之时，天边隐约露出了鱼肚白。半梦半醒之间，那股好闻的甜香又窜入鼻尖，像是蜜渍的薄荷跟柠檬，甜酸多汁，就像Loki一样。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki半梦半醒间感觉Thor放开自己下床，“刺啦”一声应该是拉上了第二层窗帘。复又被人搂进怀里，对方在自己后颈上嗅着。  
“干嘛？”揉了一把金色的半长发，Loki慢悠悠开口。嗓子似乎有些哑。  
“那天晚上我就觉得你身上有信息素的味道。”  
Loki打了个呵欠，卷了一大半被子把自己裹成蚕宝宝，转身背对Thor：“你喝多了还是脑子不清醒，我都没有腺体哪来的信息素味道。”身后那人磨进被子里，拧着掌下腰肢揉捏，Loki受用地哼了两声。  
“是不是应该说句‘我爱你’什么的？”  
笑了一声，Loki道：“那你说啊。”  
“Loki，我爱你。”说完，Thor忽然觉得有些肉麻，抓了抓发尾，也没等到回应就堵上了对方的嘴。  
白日宣淫。Loki心想。

从海岛度假回来，Loki三天没回家。Frigga在凉亭下做着花艺。Laufeyson祖宅一直有专人打理，修缮工作不过是按新房主的喜好重新布置一下，搬进去些个人物品而已。  
“你这是心虚得不敢回去？”Hela戴着蓝牙耳机，难以置信。  
“我不是心虚。”接了杯水，Loki道，“我想Frigga已经知道了，只是身上味道太明显了，好像我就是个Alpha一样。”  
“有个说法你要听一下吗？”Hela刚做好的美甲敲击在方向盘上，“多啪啪啪有利于分化，尤其……”  
“尤其我有80%的Omega分化可能性？”  
“听上去很扯，偏方嘛，不过我还是觉得很像小说里上床治病一样，但是多做做，总没有坏处。”Hela接了一句，“我没收Thor的钱。”  
Loki一块巧克力噎在嘴里：“那我给你钱，你别把这个‘偏方’告诉他。”  
“我天哪，他活儿有那么差吗？”Hela压低声音，右手捂住耳机。另一只手抛了钥匙给门童，风姿绰约地走进Odinson集团的大厅，“他真的才是收养吧？”  
“我只是不想让别人太过分地盯着我，背后还议论一句，你看他跟他哥搞到了一起，虽然没有血缘关系。我是不介意别人说什么，总不能不考虑Thor。”  
“你们俩不是早晚要搞到一起的吗？”走进VIP电梯，Hela按了楼层，“可惜了，Laufeyson没姓多久又要改回Odinson。”  
“姐……”Loki停顿一下，被人从后面拍了一下肩膀。  
“你姐在这儿呢。”Hela凑近弟弟闻了一番，“是Thor那家伙的信息素，我觉得还是我的好闻，要不要了解一下？”  
Loki被姐姐压在落地窗前，抱也不是推也不是，只得两只手举起在身侧。  
“诶？”Hela吸吸鼻子，“你用香水了吗？好像不仅仅是Thor信息素的味道。”  
“用了点，他非说是我出现信息素了。”  
Loki回了一句，看到Thor推门进来，忽然才发现进自己的办公室，这俩人从来不敲门。Thor抓着Hela胳膊拽到一边，半搂着Loki，一脸不爽。  
“看把你能的。”Hela作势捏了捏指头，“有老婆了不起吗？了不起又有什么用，现在Loki肚子都没动静。”  
“我的问题。”Loki难掩笑意地举手，面对Thor，Hela总是吐槽技能点满把他噎得哑口无言。  
“哪有，都是他的错。来，我们吃饭去。”Hela翻了个白眼，极为顺手地想把人牵走，如果能决定，真希望Loki才是自己的亲生弟弟。  
“走吧，我饿了。”  
Loki转身拉过Thor，Hela不忍直视地偏过头，弟大不中留。

“你知道了。”Frigga看着慢慢走近的Odin，说道。  
“要不然我也不用费功夫拆集团了。”Odin扯下一粒葡萄放进嘴里。  
Frigga摇头笑着：”没想到。”  
“钱么，生不带来死不带去，心疼也没用，况且本来就是Loki自己家的。”Odin停顿一下，“你会不会想过，我是盼着Loki就这么第四性别下去，早晚资产还会回来。”  
“他有一段时间，你是不太喜欢他，但是你不会这么恶毒的。”Frigga理好最后一株情人草，“这么多年，早把他当自己儿子了，再说我们Loki哪里不好了？”  
Odin看着妻子完成的一瓶插花，白玫瑰铃兰花配上百合，绿叶没有修剪太多，零零星星添着点情人草，绿跟白看似单一却错落有致，并不寡淡。  
“放到Loki的房间去吧，晚上让他们回来吃饭。”  
Frigga挥手让仆人将花瓶送到房间里，应了一句“好”。

总觉得日子太好过了点。Loki站在阳台上，杯里的红酒时不时饮啜一口。生活美满，X生活和谐，Thor每天都在说服自己去领证。然而第四性别这事就像根针能轻易把名为幸福的气球扎破，“咻”的一声，又会像当初的自己一样，一无所有。不同的是，当时自己少不更事，而现在失去什么都会一清二楚。人心向来贪婪，想拥有所有的美好，但谁都不是上帝，能清除掉前路的一切阴霾荆棘。Thor说自己是悲观主义者，某些方面是的。幼时试图得到父母所有的关注，恶作剧跟撒谎简直是家常便饭。年纪小几乎是个万能的挡箭牌，Loki深切觉得小时候的自己就是个标准熊孩子，不仅仅是皮能概括的。言语造成的心理伤害其实很微妙，看似轻飘飘的一句话，像是蝴蝶煽动翅膀造成的灾难在出口时就已经开始发生。如果还附赠了身体上的伤害呢？Thor左腹有一道浅浅的疤痕，那是自己十岁的杰作。这个人怎么一直这么傻。闭上眼，还能回忆起当时自己吓白了脸，Thor的灰色T恤上绽开大朵的红花，而他只是捂着肚子支走了不远处的仆人，随便抓了个外套穿上，把自己半搂进怀里，去了隔壁的Heimdall家处理伤口。

Heimdall看着Thor把那条明显不浅的口子当成糊个创可贴就能好的擦伤一脸震惊，再三说了父母出去度假了才把家庭医生喊过来给病号缝针。十岁的Loki已经是个美人胚子了，抱着腿缩在房间一角，眼里还有泪，看似在发呆，隔一会儿就小心翼翼地瞥向Thor。后者刚缝好针就下床把人抱进怀里拍着背，Heimdall则是奉命去拿冰激凌，溺爱啊简直，自己对Sif都没这样，当成公主养也要分清事情的轻重缓急才对。

Loki还记得那天的香草冰激凌有点咸。Thor给自己洗了脸，却忘了嘴巴。现在自己每次吃海盐冰激凌神情都会很微妙。那实在算里程碑式的dessert了。从那以后，Odinson家的小少爷接人待物有礼貌，恶作剧次数直降为零，原本说谎流利的银舌头发挥了能言善辩的正常作用。Loki知道这多锻炼他人的嘴部神经，混世魔王变乖了谁都会大吃一惊，那又怎么样，自己只不过觉得再这么对哥哥，估计会被天打雷劈。一个人从小宠着你，所有的无理取闹都能被当做玩笑，半夜偷溜进他房间往床上扔青蛙，在送约会对象的礼物里塞一条蛇直接夭折了Thor的初恋，到最过分的刀子扎进肉里，那个人一句重话都没有说过，还要在父母面前给自己圆谎——大概Thor这辈子说谎最多的时候都是那几年了。  
Loki确信Thor是自己的光。像是在冰原里四处冲撞的幼兽，惊呼初次见面的猎人，排斥拒绝怕接近会被烧焦，对方小心地收起一切锋利的边角，慢慢试着接近。被抱进怀里的时候，温暖却也是被禁锢的未知数。于是自己开始不安，撕咬嚎叫，试探着对方的容忍度，也看到自己能折磨人到什么地步。而这个人全盘接受，哪怕被伤害也没有放开手。小兽终于安静了，精疲力尽地睡去，醒过来时就是毛茸茸的一只小可爱。只有猎人知道，这就是它本来的样子而已，不必诧异。  
“你这几天心事重重的。”  
刚洗过澡的Thor还带着一点潮湿的水汽自后拥住Loki，吻上他的后颈。Loki放远了酒杯，手附上对方缠在自己腰间的小臂上，捏了捏。  
“最近不由自主地贪生怕死。”人无远虑必有近忧。Loki撇了撇嘴角，觉得似乎应该及时行乐才对。抓起Thor手指，Loki拿出藏在裤袋里的戒指，正好合适。  
Thor抬起手凑到面前，左手无名指间闪着盈盈暗绿色光芒，砖形祖母绿镶嵌在简洁的铂金指环上，周身环绕着一圈碎钻。  
“我妈留下的，给你改了，不然你只能戴小指上。”  
“这就是你拒绝我求婚的理由？”  
“我可不是要跟你争上下，多大人了。”Loki侧脸拍拍对方脸颊，说实话，Thor捧的那枚求婚戒指真的好看，金黄的一颗钻，产量稀少价值不菲。  
“我是想，你二婚的名头不太好听。”Loki放松了身体，完完全全倚靠到Thor身上，“等我分化成功了再说吧，我可不想真进了婚姻的坟墓。”  
Thor无言，拥紧了怀里人，轻轻吻着他的额头。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki没有想到高天尊会来找自己。  
新打通装修的会议室，两人隔着一张橡木桌对坐。对面的眼神让自己有些不舒服，Loki偏过头喝了口水，做了个“请”的手势。  
“Laufeyson先生有没有合作的意向？”  
“我这边的文化产业都是出版设计一类，并没有您的本行——娱乐业。”  
“跨行虽然不会说顺风顺水，但您年轻有为，应该有所尝试，风险不会很大的，毕竟只是个子公司。”  
Loki笑道：“萨卡是要在国外发展了吗？”  
“是，我有意扩大境外产业。”  
“不瞒您说，”Loki收敛了笑意，“没有任何一个商人会跟机遇过不去，我清楚您的实力，只是我志不在此。”  
高天尊扬了扬眉毛：“您是不是因为坊间谣言对我有什么误解？”  
“没有空穴来风的事，您比我更清楚。”Loki双臂撑在桌上，手掌交叠抵住下巴，看着玻璃杯上的水雾凝结滑下流到杯垫上。  
“没想到您正义感这么强。”高天尊稍显尴尬地搅着咖啡。  
“我看咖啡凉了，让他们换一下。”  
美式重新端上桌时，Loki接过放到一边，仍是喝着水。  
高天尊看到秘书关上门，面上倒是漫不经心：“我用Omega的天性来盈利并没有什么不对。”  
Loki没接话，伸长手臂拿过对面的牛奶，缓慢地向杯中倒着：“够了告诉我一声。”  
“可以了，谢谢。”高天尊似乎受宠若惊。  
“天性使然，也要看有没有人为因素在里面。”Loki眸子里闪过一丝微小的厌恶，“您应该知道牛奶是怎么生产出来的吧。”  
“您作为一个Beta，是不是太杞人忧天了点儿。”  
“我是什么属性，不是我自己能决定的。”Loki觉得自己下次需要喝点热水，“换言之，如果我是一个Omega，我就能理所应该地拒绝，或者您就要把我抓到萨卡里为您工作吗？”  
高天尊做了个投降的手势：“不，我可不敢让Odinson与Laufeyson两个集团的股份持有人当我的……员工。”  
“如果我在几年前分化成一个Omega，是我足够幸运生在一个有社会地位的家庭里，不会因为自身属性遭受一些……无妄之灾。我想我的意思表达得已经很清楚了，”Loki目光散漫，没有一贯礼貌地看向对方，“我爱钱，也并非圣母。我无权决定别人用什么手段发家致富，但是可以决定自己，感谢您的抬爱。”  
滴水不漏。高天尊心里不爽，面上还得笑着。随行送到楼下的秘书将伴手礼递给司机，高天尊坐进车里，看着Odinson集团高耸入云大楼，摆摆手让司机开车。

“高天尊怎么想到找你合作的。”Thor给餐包抹上薄薄的一层黄油，递给对面。  
“可能觉得我比较适合跟他一起搞夜店生意吧。”Loki接过吃了一口然后挑拣着面前沙拉里的菜叶，“虽然断人财路太缺德，但是我没直接去做，应该也还好？”  
Thor摸着下巴，示意他继续。  
“他之所以这么猖獗不就是黑白通吃吗？既然不能直接打压，使点绊子还是可以的。”  
“所以？”Thor摸了一下果汁壶确认常温才给Loki倒了一杯。  
“中国有句俗话，‘千里之堤溃于蚁穴’。”  
Thor看到绿眸里闪过的狡黠，不由感慨，十五年没见过的神色重新上演，只是这一次他很乐意陪着Loki一起玩一下。  
“羊排给我吃一口。”Loki看着对方面前的脆皮烤小羊排，舔了一下嘴唇。  
Thor切下一块伸长胳膊投喂，看对方仔细咀嚼吞咽，又递过去时，Loki摇了摇头。  
“我要以为你怀孕了。”  
“没有吧，最近天热了，什么都不想吃。”Loki心里数了下做的次数，觉得不会这么快就有，毕竟自己的生殖腔是个半成品。  
“笑什么？”Thor看到对方忽然笑出声，忍不住也笑着问。  
“想到Hela说你的了。”  
Thor不想问大姐又是怎么吐槽自己的，肯定一句好话都没。  
“不想吃就算了，下午我要去东区一趟，等给你带蛋糕回来。”  
“多买点儿吧，给同事分分。”Loki叼着叉子，歪头道。  
“好。”

“这老混蛋下手真快。”  
Loki从文件上抬头，看见Thor身穿赛车服提着一盒蛋糕走进来。又不敲门。  
“你这是……？”  
打开包装给Loki切了一块蛋糕送到面前，Thor单脚撑地半坐在办公桌上，撩了把鬓边垂下来的头发，开口道：“觉得有人跟着我，买完蛋糕以后我从后门走的，顺便开了个无人驾驶，结果刚出那条路就被撞了，玩的狠啊，用路虎撞的。”  
Loki挑了一点奶油进嘴，满意地眯起了眼。  
“别以为闭眼了我就不知道你在盘算什么。”Thor把人抓过来亲了半天，没找高天尊的事儿就算便宜他了，结果他蹬鼻子上脸。  
“我要吃蛋糕。”用了点力把人推开，Loki窝进办公椅里，这家的格雷伯爵西柚蛋糕真的没话说。  
Thor站起身拿过对方手里的盘子把人推到了桌上的大块蛋糕前：“你吃你的。”  
Loki回头冲人眨了眨眼：“哥哥，这样不好吧？”  
“有什么不好的，你早点怀孕对谁都好。”  
“Hela等下要来。”  
Thor掏出手机：“喂，下午别来了，给你造侄子侄女呢，挂了。”  
认命了认命了，这人肯定都把外面的员工安排好了。Loki捻了块沾着奶油的西柚放进嘴里，可惜这个蛋糕了，鬼知道Thor会不会恶趣味地抹到自己身上。


	5. Chapter 5

那一头猝不及防的忙音让Hela皱起了眉。  
高天尊半个月前找自己合作被推了，如今又盯上了Loki。虽说大集团与黑帮多少有所联系不是什么罕见事，但是这个男人，涉及程度已经远远超出了正常范围。声色犬马之地有着无数开在暗夜里的花，表面妖冶美艳而内里衰败腥臭。对于Omega来说，催情剂的肆意使用不单单加快情热期的频率，对身体机能也有不小的影响。哪来那么多所谓的逆天改命，任何打乱原有规律的行为都无异于杀鸡取卵竭泽而渔。但高天尊为了赚钱真的可以将他人性命看作蝼蚁肆意践踏，更别提那些为了给富豪取乐而存在的人体拍卖。  
Hela张开五指看着水晶指甲上的描花，黑底红花像是飘零在深潭水面的落英，起初鲜红柔软，终会被暗浪压进水底，不复存在，就像那些生命很快消耗殆尽的年轻Omega一样。如果Odinson一家是最普通不过的公民，会不会也有人为灾祸降临，自己，Thor，Loki是不是都会变成囚笼里的鸟。屋外阳光正好，而Hela只觉得冷。居安思危，年纪大了真是不由得七想八想。希望Loki不会被盯上，他对Thor已经动手了，没下死手却也不轻，想到那辆车头被撞瘪的兰博基尼，Hela捏紧了手指。很有可能对方知道里面没人，毕竟撞的是副驾。脸上阴晴不定的大小姐补了妆，抓起包出了办公室。

“大小姐来了，稀客啊。”  
高天尊亲自将人迎到贵宾包间，酒水果盘上好，屏退了一干人。  
“你把人都支走干吗，我来玩的。”Hela自己倒了杯香槟，端在嘴边没喝。  
高天尊一时摸不透对方意思，试探着开口：“老样子？”  
“老样子。”

空气里弥漫着暧昧跟奶油的味道。Loki看着果不其然被浪费的蛋糕，心下觉得可惜。  
“别看了。”Thor捏着自己后颈，“再买不就好了。”  
“这是一回事吗？”他听到自己嗓子有些变音，大概是因为压抑着叫声。清了清嗓子，Loki费力地半直起身来，“下不为例。”  
“嗯。”擦掉流到Loki大腿根的白浊，Thor发现每次情事以后自己都能更深入地了解什么叫“心猿意马”。  
待空调净化排气完，除了两人面颊上残留的绯红，看不出什么端倪。Loki缩进椅子里靠着软垫，扒拉开Thor想抱着自己的手，像只慵懒的猫，半垂着眼。嘴里被塞进两片维生素，酸味在口腔里爆开。  
“你下一步是不是要给我吃叶酸了？”  
“急什么。”Thor弯下腰把药瓶放进第二格抽屉，“等下班了我把你送回去，然后去找Hela。”  
“你要骑摩托带我吗？”Loki轻轻吹了个口哨，好像也不错。  
“今天就算了，劳烦Laufeyson董事长载我一程。”

这个人就没有哪里不好看的。Thor看到那双在方向盘上随意敲打的手，眼带倾慕。说起来，Loki跟Hela真的是很像，尤其是开车时的一些小动作。  
“你说会不会还有俩路虎冲过来。”Loki戴上墨镜歪头问。  
“Hela在他那儿呢。”捏过对方下巴，轻轻吻了一下，Thor被镜架硌到了。  
把人推回副驾上系上安全带，Loki看了眼剩余红灯秒数，又凑过去亲了一下Thor脸颊。

到家时看到Heimdall的车停在隔壁门前，Sif在前院的花廊下坐着。Loki把车钥匙留在车里，跟Thor打了个招呼就进了邻居家。进门前转头看见Thor扒在车窗上像条委屈的金毛，Loki心情很美好。  
“爱情果然够滋润。”Sif刚从地中海回来，似乎晒黑些，蜜色的肌肤闪着光一般。  
“Fandral最近怎么样？”  
“不错啊，正准备挑个时间给我爸妈说，暗恋Loki·Laufeyson未果让我伤心地远走异国他乡，真爱降临治好情伤这样。”  
“Classical.”Loki耸了耸肩，还没跟Thor说Sif只是合作演戏以此推掉花样百出的相亲项目，那傻子不会真以为Sif喜欢自己吧。  
“你先坐着，我哥一会儿就出来，喝点儿什么？”  
“水就行。”  
Sif一脸八卦：“你备孕啊？要热的吗？”  
“开的。”Loki歪头看着半衰败的蔷薇花，手掌托在耳后笑道。

Heimdall拿着台笔记本从别墅里出来，Loki伸手接过打开看着文件。Sif给兄长倒好香槟便离开了花廊。  
“原来是有这么大靠山，我还以为顶多富商相护呢。”Loki合上盖子，向后靠到椅背上。  
“最近换届他也没为了Boss收敛点儿，看来那位觉得自己续任是板上钉钉的事了。”  
“阿斯加德的市长也该换个人了吧。”  
“努力一把说不定呢。”  
“谢了老兄。”Loki起身拍拍对方肩膀，“你电脑我先顺走了。”  
Heimdall摆摆手：“随便拿。”  
“你一脸‘买卖不成仁义在’的表情。”  
“再不走我要给你拿冰激凌吃了。”  
Heimdall作势要喊仆人过来，Loki带着笑快步走出了邻居家。

Thor出门前给自己留了张便条，上面压着花园里新开的玫瑰。Loki将玫瑰枝干剪了个斜口插进瓶里丢了粒维生素进去。站到淋浴下，才觉得酸疼返上来。索性打开浴缸水龙头泡了个澡。抽个时间是应该再去检查一下。Loki心想，右手无意识揉上小腹。从第一次Thor似乎顶到了自己生殖腔，这么多天都在想着会不会哪天发现自己怀孕了。Hela经常以此取笑Thor，Loki不敢说的一句话是Thor这个优秀Alpha浪费在自己身上了。  
半夜睡到朦胧间，身后一团热源靠上来，带着沐浴露淡淡的香氛味道。Loki咕哝了几句，翻身抱住对方。Thor将下巴抵在Loki头顶，眼里没有丝毫睡意。

高天尊看到毫发无损的Thor并没有太大反应，依旧殷勤地让人上酒。Thor摆出一副前来寻欢作乐的纨绔子弟样，倚在沙发上拿着威士忌喝。  
“两位要不要去顶楼看看？”高天尊敲着手表，一脸深意的笑。  
姐弟两人对视，随后一前一后地离开包厢。通往电梯的路盈盈泛着蓝光，迎面走来位黑裙女子，跟高天尊笑着打了个招呼，擦着Thor的手臂走过。  
“她是我最优秀的猎头。”高天尊按下电梯楼层说道。  
“看得出来。”  
随意附和一句，Hela将头发在脑后随意绾了个髻，拉高裙摆，挽上Thor的手臂。  
“我们把这里叫做‘古罗马’。”得意洋洋地介绍着顶楼的酒池肉林，高天尊引着两人在贵宾席入座。  
的确是像那部禁片。Thor环视一圈，很难想象现代社会还存在如此明目张胆将人口当作货品肆意买卖的行径，披上一层纸醉金迷的外衣，似乎变成了所谓的高级趣味，但败絮永远都是败絮，不论外表多么光鲜，总会有被剥离外壳的一天，暴露在阳光下被风吹散。高天尊也是一样。嘴角露出一丝浅笑，Thor低下头，眼底有一层冰壳凝结。Hela在桌下轻轻踢了一下弟弟，提醒他别露出捕食狮子一般的表情。  
“今天就当我们好好认识了一次，”抬起头，Thor一脸轻松，“合作的事，我们会好好想想的，请？”  
高天尊扬扬眉毛，跟着举起了红酒杯。  
Valkyrie站在斜对角的三等包厢看着举杯的三人，拿了瓶百威喝。

“你什么时候还跟卧底认识了？”Hela坐在驾驶位上看着Thor手里的半张纸，问道。  
“又不是他一个人才有政府方面的关系，只不过我是他对家而已。”  
“庆幸的是我们家跟这一届的市长并没有什么关系。”  
“相信我，跟新市长也不会有什么关系。”Thor揉皱了纸片，塞进西服外套的上口袋，“官商这两个字在一起就足够让人遐想了，Odinson不会自找麻烦，顺水人情做就做了。”  
“你有分寸就好。”Hela打了个转向灯，拐进别墅区，“最近进出都仔细点，爸妈那边也告诉下，还有Loki。”  
“我知道。”Thor抚上左手无名指，在听到那人名字之后，眼里溢满柔情。  
“恋爱的酸臭味。”Hela笑骂一句，转头安心开车。

认识Valkyrie纯属巧合。自己还是个毛头小子的时候因为见义勇为帮着抓了个人，负责这事的正巧就是刚从警校毕业的Valkyrie。几年后，原本风生水起的Valkyrie队长因为触犯条例被局里开除，当时还想着安慰这人几句，结果被拉到萨卡喝了一晚的酒。队长变猎头，够刺激。Thor撕碎那半张纸，冲进了马桶。这钓鱼线放得够长，过不久应该收网了。

最近高天尊遇到了点麻烦。虽说自己的生意手段别人都略知一二，但是上到董事下到保洁手里都有点自己的料，就不是什么好受的滋味了。信息来源怎么都查不到才是最愁的。眼前闪过一对绿眸，手指捏紧了酒杯，高天尊露出一丝狠厉。  
“我为了换届的事忙的焦头烂额，你还给我找乱子。”原本能顺风顺水的续任仪式被截胡了。换了谁都烦。市长摔了手机，脸上一片阴霾，像是屋外即将下落的倾盆大雨。  
雨势渐浓，Loki打开牛皮纸袋仔细看着检测报告，翻到最后一页时，露出浅淡笑意。将报告收好，扣上暗锁——锁住的不仅是自己常规的身体健康检查还有附赠的一条小线报。  
半个月后，新市长的上任仪式如约举行，社会各界名流齐聚一堂。Loki端着酒杯站在大厅一角，对着一丛花篮图个清净。香槟被人收走换上一杯橙汁，Loki回头看到来人，不由得撒娇：“姐你是被Thor传染了吗？”  
“最近想撸娃，我得帮你们努力一把。”  
撸……娃？Loki觉得自己表情不会好看到哪里去。  
Hela揽过人向大厅中心走去：“好戏马上开演。”  
你动我弟弟我掀你老底，公平得很。

舞曲戛然而止，周遭灯光渐暗，主光源打到演讲台上。新市长拿过话筒，发表着演讲。  
Loki漫不经心地听着，低头与Hela耳语：“Thor呢？”  
“在外面报私仇。”Hela攀上对方肩头，语带调侃。  
“我们必须严正拒绝对Omega的歧视，因人而异的分化期自主帮他们选择了性别，我们不能带着有色眼镜，而比这更恶劣的是利用天性的弱点进行恶意暴利敛财。您说是吗，高天尊先生？尤其您还是一位Omega的情况下，这是不是所谓的同类相残？”  
众宾客不由得交头接耳，四处的窃窃私语声聚集起来也形成了不小的声音。另一束灯光聚集到人群中的某一点，高天尊脸色发白，不知是惊慌还是灯光使然。当众被树成反面典型没什么，最重要的是自己隐藏多年的Omega性别被撕开伪装高高悬在了半空里，像是战俘的头颅垂在胜者城墙上一般，血迹已经干涸，而形容却更加可怖。  
市长拿过一个黑色的纸袋：“这里面的内容太过惨烈，并不适合在这么典雅辉煌的大厅里播放，想要了解其中的女士先生可以到我秘书这里排队领取。”  
人群里产生一阵骚乱，随后被舞曲掩盖。高天尊暗地里啐一口，竟然不把前任市长挖出来。半遮着脸走到门口时，看到老朋友脸色阴郁地走进来，二人打了个照面，同时停下脚步。短暂眼神交流之后，高天尊随着前市长折返人群深处的新官身边。  
新市长在对视几秒之后，嘴角带着礼貌的笑意伸出了手，后者犹豫几秒后缓缓抬起手臂。突兀的一声枪响在宴会厅里炸开。扑过来的一道黑影将市长压倒在地上，躲过了黑洞洞的枪口。Valkyrie迅速起身踹开了行凶者的手枪，将人制服。Thor在听到那一声枪响，背后出了一片冷汗，踢飞了高天尊等在楼下的一班喽啰就往厅里冲。  
高天尊没想到昔日运筹帷幄的Boss会来这么鱼死网破的一招，看来是走投无路了。但显然网没有破，鱼已经翻了个肚皮。他被惊慌的人群冲到宴会厅一角，正巧踩到被踢开的那把手枪。反正也要蹲局子了，不介意多一条罪名。他矮下身捡起手枪，眼神四处逡巡。  
Loki紧紧揽住Hela退到一边，现在出去实在不是明智之举，八成会出现什么踩踏事故。他们现在在演讲台一侧左边的角落里，暂时没有被人潮推搡。Hela拿出手机打给保镖，让他们晚点进来接人。演讲台一侧似乎有个人影，Loki走上前几步发现那是举枪蹲伏在地上的高天尊，心下惊呼不好，马上回身拉住Hela趴伏在地上。第二声枪响加剧了人群的骚动。  
幸好只是擦过了自己胳膊。Loki忍着痛看向高天尊在的位置。果不其然，那人站了起来一步步逼近。Hela迅速从慌乱中反应过来，双手捂住Loki的右臂，不容拒绝地挡到了他身前。  
“对这个捡来的弟弟，你还真是关爱啊，大小姐。你们姐弟三个，分工合作搞垮我很得意是吗？那就别怪我拉你们两个垫背了。”  
第三声枪响击碎了大厅中央的冰雕，Eirene女神像在复古花色的地庄上碎成一地琉璃。  
高天尊扣动扳机的一瞬间，Thor从演讲台后的窗户攀进来，推开他举枪的手，将人按倒后用膝盖抵住对方后背，把高天尊钉在了地上。Thor盯着一旁嘴唇发抖的Loki，看到他右臂上渗出的血花，心里骂着自己出去打什么架。  
那边Valkyrie将前市长五花大绑地丢在地上，而后迅速跑过来将双手被反剪在身后的高天尊铐了个结实。Thor这才从地上起来，冲向Loki把人抱进怀里。  
“我没事，被弹片蹦到了而已。”  
Loki额头沁出细密的汗，他感觉到Thor手都在抖，再疼也得忍着。Thor搂紧了人，帮他压着伤口。安保很快赶到分散了拥挤惊慌的人海，警察鱼贯而入带走了两个犯人。保镖们随之到了三人身边，Hela吩咐他们赶紧送Loki去医院，Valkyrie拦住她：“跟我来。”  
“我还第一次坐救护车。”Loki疼得要命还偏要装作没事人一样，Thor黑着脸没理他，帮他脱下西装卷起衣袖，方便医护人员先做简单的消毒清洁。  
“说句话嘛。”Loki凑近对方耳朵，“哥哥。”  
Hela发誓，这是三十多年来自己最想打Loki的一次。  
“你给我闭嘴，再多说一句把你丢到西伯利亚去挖土豆。”  
Loki乖巧地抿住下唇，Hela恢复正常，Thor还是低着头，精心打理的发丝因为打斗垂下，看不到他神情。  
如坐针毡的二十分钟。Loki被抱到诊床上时终于听到半个小时以来Thor说的第一句话：“麻烦给他打个麻药，他怕疼。”  
Loki挡住护士想要给自己扎针的手：“我怀孕了，不能用麻药。”


	6. Chapter 6

Hela惊讶地捂住了嘴，回想起刚才Loki从枪口下走了一遭，真的打算等他生完孩子就把人丢到西伯利亚去。他叛逆期的那几年自己丢下了几所大学的offer跑去环游世界，所以从始至终Loki都是个乖乖好弟弟的模样，没想到她如今还能皮这么一次，何况已经远远不是恶作剧的范畴，万一玩脱了，出人命的。  
Thor的脸色变换了几次，从最开始的震惊狂喜到后怕懊悔，如今神色阴沉得能滴出水来。Valkyrie看着这一幕，恰巧收到上级来的命令，赶紧脚底抹油溜了，清官难断家务事。  
“现在医院影像科应该没人在了吧，”Hela拎着提包，“我去给Loki联系一下做检查的私人医院，你们好了下楼来找我，我在车里等你们。”  
修罗场一般的室内，惬意安然的伤者跟面色凝重的家属，海洋草木的气息压迫着一丝浅淡的柠檬薄荷味。护士觉得手臂上的汗毛都竖起来一片，心里念叨着医生怎么还不来。  
真的痛死了。急诊科医生在给自己检查有没有弹片残留在肉里而后清洗包扎。Loki忍不住发出“嘶嘶”声，自己最受不了痛，奈何Thor只是抱紧了自己，一点安慰的意味都没有。在心里骂了他一万次，甚至想随便抓起个什么医疗器械扎对方几下。  
处理好伤口之后，Thor道了谢，将人抱起走到了楼梯间。  
“喂——”Loki挣扎了一下，就算自己明知故犯，这人应该不会把还是病号的自己丢在楼梯上吧。  
“老实点儿。”做了个要抛起人的假动作，Thor开口，“你现在有几分钟的时间解释清楚，到上车为止，最好能有一个完美的解释。”  
“我解释什么，我现在做什么都是对的，我肚子里有你的孩子。”Loki都没发现自己声音越来越没底气，到了话尾简直如蚊子哼哼。  
“你怀了孕不告诉我，还逞英雄，你今晚是不是还碰过香槟？”  
“我没喝，没喝！”Loki委屈地撇撇嘴，这几个月自己哪喝过一口酒，“难道我能看着子弹打到Hela身上吗？”  
Thor停下脚步，感觉心里有什么崩塌了：“我也不想有子弹打到你身上。”  
听出了话语间的哽咽，Loki仰头，看见一滴泪流到Thor下巴上，霎时万籁俱静。深夜空无一人的楼梯间，Loki确信听到了小小水滴在自己脸上的溅落声。  
Thor吸吸鼻子，侧脸将下巴的湿润蹭到肩膀的布料上，而后接着向楼下走，仿佛刚刚什么都不曾发生一样。  
“你怀孕了不告诉我什么意思？”  
“等一下，”Loki难掩兴奋地搂着Thor脖子向上蹭了蹭，“哥哥你刚刚哭了是不是？这真是我的荣幸。”  
“我要揍你了。”像是在害羞一般，Thor将人按进自己怀里。  
脸埋在自己的Alpha怀里，Loki笑道：“孕期施暴，我要告你的。”

抱着人坐进后排，Thor扫到副驾上一把精巧的银色女士手枪在提包后半隐半现。Hela重新绾好了头发，特意留出的几绺黑发在瓷白如玉的后颈上来回扫动——她甚至还补了一点口红。就算这样，Thor依旧看到了对方眼底那一点可以忽略不计的挫败感。也许是摸清了高天尊交易门路引发的轻敌心态造成了今晚的节外生枝，自己也是这般，跟几个喽啰在停车场打的正欢，来报撞坏自己座驾的仇。谁都没有想到昔日叱咤风云的政客最后的谢幕是如此仓促颓唐。人性向来难猜，无论好的还是坏的。  
“这不是回家的路啊，我们要去哪儿？”车窗外的景物快速后退，Loki困倦地打了个呵欠，头枕在Thor大腿上。  
“去斯特兰奇医院。”Hela转动方向盘，拐上了高速，“困了先睡会儿。”  
虽说目前让人休息好很重要，但经过这半晚的折腾不做个检查还是放心不下，况且还不确定那个马上要当爸爸的会不会在Loki已经怀孕的情况下继续当禽兽。Thor从后视镜里接到了Hela丢来的眼刀，忍不住回想起幼年因为把她最喜欢的一条项链丢进人工湖里，被亲姐掐着脖子反身按在阳台上的悲惨过往。  
Loki竟然怀孕了，Thor仔细回想近一个月来的生活琐碎，并没有发现丝毫不妥，这个人是不是只要存心瞒着自己，就会滴水不漏。手指略过对方高挺的笔尖，滑到柔软的嘴唇上，像是长途跋涉只为朝圣的信徒到达了目的地一般。Thor在倏忽之间惊叹于自己绮丽的思想，大概被这人传染了吧。  
枕在Thor腿上的Loki仍旧半闭着眼，抓住停留在他唇上的指尖按到了对方嘴上。  
Hela觉得脑壳有点痛。

庆幸的是检查结果一切正常。  
Loki强打起精神跟老朋友打了个招呼，Dr.Strange拍拍他肩膀，转头跟Thor说道：“他的分化期可能会跟孕期重合，注意点好。”  
Thor还想继续问下具体事宜，看到Loki不住打着哈欠，只得道了谢把人抱起立刻回家。准备给Loki洗澡时他已经睡熟了，呼吸规律且绵长。用保鲜膜跟毛巾裹了伤口两层，Thor直接抱着人进了浴缸给Loki简单地清洗一番。  
“Thor……”  
听到他小声地咕哝一句，Thor应了一声，没有后续才知道只是梦呓。等Thor冲完澡躺到床上时，Loki小猫一样地凑过来侧身抱住人，Thor动作轻柔地将他放平扯好被子，避免压到伤口以及小腹，而后单手撑在耳后在Loki身边侧躺。  
幼年的记忆大部分都很模糊，或者自己的心智没有过早成熟，记忆里Loki就是自己亲生的弟弟，在他还在摇篮里时被Frigga看着才能小心翼翼地抱一抱他，到后来看着他会发出单音节而后慢慢地学会说话，从在地上像只小动物一样地爬行到丫丫学步，大一点的自己有时候会背着他到花园里面。但是Loki好像更喜欢Hela，大概是相同的发色跟相近的眸色让他觉得安全。想到这Thor拨弄着枕边人染成栗色的发丝——发根已经开始长出原本黑色绸缎一般的新发了。到什么时候自己变成了Loki喜欢黏着的人呢？是他十岁那年捅了自己一刀以后。说是好事也带了忧患。那时自己已经十四岁了，青春期的男孩子欲望总是茂盛得如同春草。还未长开的Loki着实像个可爱的洋娃娃，扑上来的拥抱，无意地顶弄到重点部位造成了一定尴尬程度的局面。分化期过后的自己不出意料地是个优秀的Alpha，Loki经常揽住自己的脖颈嗅着说信息素的味道好闻。就在那个时候，自己觉得哪里不对了，因为Loki入梦了。那段时间算是自己的黑暗期。不敢像平时一样亲吻拥抱甚至不敢看他，一边接受着Loki无声的控诉一边在自我批判这是多邪恶龌龊的心思，也就是从那段时间开始，自己开始了频繁的约会，最后稳定下来感情的只有Jane。因为她的理性分析，兄弟两人表面恢复了以往的亲昵，仅仅是表面上的，实际拥抱的两人都清楚对方做出了稍微的拒绝姿态。  
自己是最后知道Loki跟Odinson家没有任何血缘关系的。明明自己需要这个秘密那么多年，却最晚知道。强烈的惊喜让自己退缩了，而想要霸占的心思强迫自己前进。幸好一切不算太晚，幸好我们彼此相爱，幸好上天待我们不薄。手抚上Loki尚且平滑的小腹，Thor轻吻在对方额角。

 

Thor是被鼻尖的甜腻弄醒的。满室的蜂蜜香味压住了柠檬薄荷的一贯清爽。他听到Loki小声地唤自己名字，人在怀里蹭动。  
“Loki？”他试探着喊了一声。  
对方抬起头，一汪绿眸像是刚下过雨的森林，湿润莹然。稍显高热的身躯缠上自己的，那股甜香更近了。Thor摸上怀里人的后颈，腺体微微凸起，散发着热度与信息素。男人深呼吸几次想平静下来，却发现多吸了几口室内空气，下身更硬了。Thor暗骂了一句，拿起手机打电话给Dr.Strange。  
Loki却因为Alpha的毫无作为气得把人按在床上坐到了对方腰腹间。烦躁的情绪迫使自己舔弄撕咬着面前的肌肤。明明自己脱光了，浑身都散发着甜腻的信息素，这人竟然还能一本正经地打电话。  
“Loki，不……”  
Thor在等接通的片刻忽然觉得自己才像个Omega，可怜无助地后退拒绝着面前的Alpha。可是自己真的没办法，怕自己有什么不当伤了Loki跟孩子，况且这人昨晚还伤了右臂。  
体内汹涌的情潮快要把Loki吞没了，他无措地在男人小腹上蹭动，发出意义不明的呜咽。Thor没办法轻轻捂住对方嘴唇，尽量语气正常地询问Dr.Strange有关孕期发情的注意事项。他能感受到湿润温热的液体流出Loki体内在自己小腹上留下暧昧不明的痕迹，手指被他一根根掰开含进嘴里，舌尖绕着指尖打转。很好，还有最后一个问题。妖精却眯起了眼，后退一段距离俯下身用脸有一下没一下地蹭着面前的大家伙。Loki满意地听到了Alpha抑制不住的低喘。  
电话那端的Dr.Strange有点尴尬地轻咳了一声，制止住初为人父的十万个为什么：“动作轻点没什么问题，虽说不符合安胎常理，但这毕竟是发情期，更是Loki的分化期，好了再见。”  
快速挂上电话，医生长舒一口气，现在的年轻人啊，真让人脸长。

Thor如临大赦一般将手机扔到床头柜上，将人抱到身前还没吻上，脸边先被不轻不重地刮了一记。Loki觉得自己现在很不正常，孕期发情期的双重夹击让暴躁情绪奔涌叫嚣。  
“Thor·Odinson，我现在怀着你的孩子，我要什么你都得给我。”Loki甚至有点咬牙切齿的意味，恨不得再打这人一巴掌。他现在后穴里高热，肚子里还躺着个小混球，右臂的伤口正在因为缓慢恢复带来的灼热发痒，自己简直要疯了。  
揉了揉自己嘴角，Thor不怒反笑，将人好好抱过来亲了一番，安抚着他脆弱的情绪。手指探入后穴试探，摸到了一手的滑腻，递到嘴边尝了下味道，果然，Loki现在什么都是甜的。剩下的黏腻被全部抹到Loki脸上。后者因为情潮一波波逼近，有些脱力地靠在男人身上，左手不太灵活地撸动着对方的性器，意有所指地抬高了腰。Thor搂住他的背，将Loki的左手搭到自己肩膀上，而后轻轻地放置好对方受伤的右臂。  
整根阴茎被紧致高热的甬道不知餍足地吞入，他看到暴躁不堪的小兽安静下来，喉咙里甚至发出一声满足的低叹，纤细脖颈上的青筋隐约可见。说实话，自己爱死Loki这副沉溺性事的表情了，平素再能让这人满足，对方偏偏还要装作冷情冷性的样子剜自己一眼嘴里说着什么器小活差还黏人。  
发情期跟Thor要一起把自己烧死了。Loki觉得体内热潮要快要把自己烤干，钉在自己后穴的性器在推波助澜。他终于忍不住哭了出来。Thor听到他的哭泣声，将眼泪一一吻掉，而后把人翻过来，让Loki趴跪在床上，双手护住他的腰腹，开始顶弄生殖腔。牙齿咬开腺体的那一刻，Loki以为自己经历了一场雷暴，眼前一片雪白，耳朵里似乎在轰鸣。片刻后他才听到Thor贴着自己后颈急促地喘息，他在自己身体里成结了，一股股的精液似乎在内里冲刷着自己，热潮渐渐平缓，不会再一浪接一浪凶狠地炙烤自己。但是身体里的那根好像还是很硬。他有些害怕地扭头，成结结束后的Alpha丝毫没有偃旗息鼓的意味。  
待射精完，Thor拔出性器，将人翻过来好好抱在怀里，在屋里环视一圈，想着什么姿势能稍微温柔点。Loki推开环人，挣扎着爬开抱腿坐在床头。  
“你现在一副‘我不要’的样子，等一会儿第二波热潮到了，我看你怎么办。”Thor跪在床上好整以暇地笑了笑，“Loki，过来。”  
这人，Loki在心里骂着Thor，竟然在这种时候这么肆无忌惮地释放信息素。他能感觉到那股热流很快地折返，而后迅速到达四肢百骸。  
Thor看到浑身水光淋漓的绿眸妖精靠在床头大张着双腿，白浊的精液顺着大腿根流下。崭新的信息素味道像是成熟多汁的甜美果实被海风携卷着飘到自己鼻腔。跟Loki的博弈似乎永远都是自己输。  
Loki很乐意看到刚才还在发号施令的Alpha现下跟着了魔一般抱着自己亲吻，一寸寸的舔舐像是在宣誓主权。好像分化成Omega也不错，绿眸再次沉进欲海里之时，Loki似乎想到了数百种逗弄自己Alpha的方法。

隔天清晨。  
Loki浑身酸痛地醒过来，几乎做了一天一夜。而这只是第一天而已。手抚上小腹轻轻揉着，自己没被Thor干死在床上真是前世积德。躺在床上盯着天花板缓神时，Loki忽然发现这不是自己的房间，挣扎着起身披上一件浴袍，走到床边拉开窗帘，一大片白玫瑰开的正好。这是Odinson大宅的最里一角，因为Frigga喜欢这栋小别墅的样式，才躲过一劫没有被拆掉重建主宅区。Frigga甚至令人里外修葺了一番，顶层变成了书库，上下两层每天有人打扫，换着屋里的鲜花。  
Thor轻手轻脚地推门进来，看到光脚站在地毯上的Loki，皱起眉头把人抱起放在一旁的躺椅上，半跪在地上仰视对方，没等他发问就开口道：“在这等你发情期过了，没人打扰。”  
想揉男人的金发的手停了一下，Loki在想自己是不是做爱时叫声太大被人听到了才被抱到了这里住，动作一时僵住。  
“想什么呢？”  
Thor拉下对方的手吻着，Loki这才发现左手无名指已经被戴上了钻戒。  
“你都没有求婚。”不满地伸腿踹在男人肩膀上，Loki扭头不看他。  
就着半跪的姿势，Thor一脸正色：“Loki·Laufeyson先生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“玫瑰呢？”另一只脚也踹上对方肩膀，Loki抬高了下巴。  
Thor掏出手机，划开一张图片递过去：“我连夜去种的。”  
是Laufeyson祖宅的花园。殷红的玫瑰在复古风格的宅邸前盛放。  
满意地摸了摸下巴，Loki放下两条长腿，将人拉起来，唇瓣相抵之前轻轻说了句“I do”。


	7. Chapter 7

分化期持续一周，让人不由联想起七天的由来。古巴比伦人在公元前创造了星期制一直延用至今。在偶尔清醒的时刻，Loki总管不住自己的思绪。Thursday，Thro’s day。北欧神话中的雷神男扮女装成爱神Freya以此取回被巨人Thrym偷走的锤子。不知道Thor女装会是什么样子。腰上被揉捏的力道忽然顿了一下。Loki回头看到男人搓着小臂上竖起的汗毛，歪着嘴角笑。Thor俯身吻住带着笑意的唇，而后被对方环住颈侧，知道了刚才让自己鸡皮疙瘩起来的原因。  
Loki眨眨眼戳着面前的胸：“哥哥你要真是女孩子一定是个大胸细腰长腿的金发女郎。”  
“看够了吗？”无奈地看着自己身上的红色长裙，Thor想到Hela抛过纸袋时附赠的一句“死变态”就觉得头疼。  
“没呢。”走上前将一绺假发拨到对方耳后，Loki抬起Thor下巴，“应该让Hela顺带给你化个妆的。”  
既然他要玩，Thor把人抱到腿上，暗地里捏了捏Loki的屁股。  
“先生是觉得我不够好看吗？”  
Loki绷不住笑意，一双眼睛又变得湿漉漉，左手捞起一旁的外套拿出钱包掏了一叠钞票塞进Thor胸前不太多的布料里。  
“再加点可以不戴套哦。”夺过钱包甩到一边，Thor将怀里人的手按在自己胸上。  
“这个够吗？”  
Loki抬了抬无名指，钻石切割完美的棱角硌在Thor掌心。后者扬了扬眉毛，扯开对方没穿好多久的衣服，滚上了床。  
情热在慢慢地消退，但是Thor丝毫没有降低兴致。他的性癖似乎就是在床上逼自己失去理智——不仅仅是在床上。Loki甚至想过自己没怀着孩子的话，被Thor拉到楼下的花园里野战也说不定。总觉得他好像有点要发情的征兆。原本蔚蓝的眼眸因为过度兴奋沾染了一点红色，Loki抚上对方后颈，腺体果然在肿胀发热。  
“你给我小心一点，”Loki又忍不住地想打人，“要是伤到孩子我给你一枪。”  
“宝贝儿你前两天不是这样的。”将人抱到怀里，换了个姿势接着抽插。Thor收敛了些，带着点委屈索吻。  
“闭嘴。”  
Loki想到自己大张着双腿求Thor操干的样子就觉得羞耻，脸颊耳朵像是被点燃一般泛着可爱的红色。恶狠狠地吻上对方嘴唇，Loki心里骂着那个看热闹不嫌事大的狗屁院长是不是在坑自己，他偷听到这人给Thor打电话暗示可以多做做满足一下Omega在分化时对信息素的渴求。所以除了热潮涌来时，男人恨不得时刻缠着自己做个没完。我不就是黑进他们医院资料库捣了个乱逼得他不得不泄露一点点消息来印证自己对高天尊ABO性别的猜测吗？真是睚眦必报。当然现在的Loki没有多余的脑力来想怎么回报朋友，他觉得自己要被Thor操射了。  
“你放开我！快点啊！”  
困在两条结实臂膀里的Loki像是误入捕兽夹的可怜小狐狸。Thor置若罔闻，甚至拿了个雪白的枕头垫在两人之前。指尖揉捏着已经嫣红的乳尖，腰腹用力快速抽插几下。他听到Loki惊呼了一声，淡黄色的水柱浸透了松软的鹅毛枕头。白浊灌满了窄小的甬道，甚至溢出了几滴。想到了不久前自己说的加钱不戴套，Thor笑着蹭了蹭对方后颈，力道拿捏正好地咬了一口腺体。  
“先生还满意吗？”自动忽略掉带着哭腔的骂骂咧咧，Thor用手指轻轻堵住Loki淡薄柔软的唇：“先生不能骂人哦，不满意我可以再来。”  
“满意，”Loki向来善于审时度势，吸着鼻子抽抽搭搭道：“你快拔出来，我想洗澡。”

Thor知道做得有些过分了，虽说男人乐于征服自己的伴侣，也知道Loki生性泪腺发达，看到他发红的眼角还是心疼。那双眼角应该是沁着露珠的新草而不是被暴雨冲刷过的绿野。  
听到身后男人低语着“对不起”，Loki有一点惊讶，看来孕期变化的不仅仅是自己，还有这个当爹的。自己平素就容易哭他又不是不知道，心里忽的被甜美充斥，Loki伸直了双腿舒舒服服地泡在浴缸里，向后靠在人形肉垫上，软绵绵地开口：“你说这是个女儿还是儿子？”  
“好像是两个。”  
Loki后背僵住：“Thor·Odinson，你以后不戴套休想碰我。”  
“加钱也不行吗？”  
男人讨好地蹭着自己脸颊，像是只撒欢的大金毛，Loki一脸不爽：“把你们家全部财产换成钞票也不行。”  
想到自己的肚子会比预想的更大就觉得窒息，两个，怎么会是两个。Loki几乎不留分寸地掐了Thor的老二一把，听到男人的痛呼，才平息了怒意，接着闭眼泡澡。

吃饭睡觉做爱。淫乱的一个周。  
分化期结束的那个清晨，Loki这么多天第一次下楼，在厨房里煮着咖啡。带着一点焦苦的浓郁香气随着晨风飘散到白玫瑰丛中，像是在唤醒沉睡一夜的花瓣们。  
Loki热了一杯牛奶放到窗前的窄木桌上，拿过一叠报纸翻阅着过期新闻。前市长被查了个底儿掉，但是高天尊似乎没被牵连多少，毕竟新官上任的第一把火还没烧旺，新法律的推行效果也不会立竿见影，但是牢饭是少不了吃的，就怕这人哪天出来了还继续当祸害。声色产业在不涉及未成年人的情况下的确是合法的，然而强征他们“工作”又是另外一说。真的很好奇同为Omega的高天尊怎么想出那些各色方法逼得自己同类走进深渊里，让他以此饮血作乐。至于自己怎么发现的，坊间流言向来扑朔迷离，但是无风不起浪。自己想要的真相不一定非要暴露在太阳下，更何况为人作恶谁都想在背后踢一脚，只是力度大小不同罢了。

斯特兰奇医院的小花园里，Dr.Strange忽然打了个喷嚏。最近高天尊的事情闹得沸沸扬扬，也有自己的一份。虽然有违医德泄露了病人隐私，但事实上是Loki差一点就能把全部的资料打开了。他还记得当时对方笃定且悠闲地在电话里说“我这一下点进去，看到的可就不仅仅是我想要的了”。  
“我马上把你这次的检查结果寄过去”。  
仅仅写着一个“Y”的字条被夹进档案里，Dr.Strange觉得自己的胡子都长了一点。

事实上，Loki并没有黑掉医院的病例库。过分自信的人在发现引以为傲的铜墙铁壁被破开缺口时，第一时间不会去想是自己的防御出了问题，只会觉得是敌方太过强大。绝无仅有不代表数量为零。他只是掐好了时间让医院的网络安全工程师认为系统被黑以此来创造谈判时间。他也清楚，Dr.Strange只是出于责任心才不会理所当然地跟自己合作。障眼法不会持续多久，两分钟足够让老朋友从台阶上下来了。他应该没发现自己被骗了吧。Loki皱着眉头喝完牛奶，总觉得哪天露馅了就会被打击报复。  
Thor醒来时枕边已经没了温度，明明知道他会好好地在楼下或者哪里，惴惴不安的心情还是占据了全部，自己就像情窦初开的毛头小子一般。快速地穿衣洗漱好，Thor下楼看到了正在做早饭的Loki。他往锅里磕进两枚鸡蛋，微微扭头向长桌方向扬了扬下巴。  
端起冒着热气的咖啡喝了几口，Thor看到水池里待洗的牛奶杯，放下心来。几步走到那人身后单手环过细腰，接过了锅铲。Loki附上对方的手拍了拍而后抓在手里，走了两步步打开冰箱取了培根出来放进锅里。谁都没有说话，只有风吹过窗台白色玫瑰花叶震颤的窸窣，平底锅里热闹的“滋滋”声以及吐司烤好弹出来的那一声脆响。  
“好像跟你在一起过了好多年的样子。”Loki看着哪怕做个简单的早餐还牵在一起的手，觉得是不是有点肉麻了。  
Thor直接十指相扣住对方：“我们才刚刚开始。”

吃过早饭的两人一路散步回到了主宅区，Loki看到因不知道该如何称呼自己的仆人面露难色，只能抢先一步笑着摆手应对过去。  
Hela正在陪Frigga喝茶，看到走过来的一对儿，忍不住揶揄：“该给他俩办个婚礼了吧？”  
Thor闻言放下茶杯：“当然，就这几天吧。”  
Loki仍旧端杯停在嘴边：“我觉得可以等生完孩子。”

“你为什么不愿意嫁给我？”  
看着Loki坐上副驾，Thor侧身给人扣好安全带，嘴里埋怨而手上动作依旧利索。  
“我总得确定后续不会有什么烂摊子才能放心结婚生孩子。”  
Loki压着心里的一丝烦躁，情热期是过了，孕期的暴脾气似乎要成为常驻嘉宾了。他必须确定那两人都被判了终身监禁才能松一口气卸下防备，像是要孕育后代的母兽在给自己筑一个安全无虞的窝。  
“贪污数额已经够他进去几十年了，他还能有几年活头。”Thor放慢了车速，“至于高天尊，刑期倒是不长。”  
“那就再放点猛料，为了迫使未成年Omega进萨卡工作伤害其监护人的那些事，”想到这些，Loki忽然很后怕，“你说我如果也被抓进去了呢？”  
Thor一脸不屑：“我炸了他大楼。”   
手机震动两下。  
Loki拿起来浏览一番新鲜的即时消息，难以置信地盯着Thor：“不是吧？”  
“你以为Hela每次去都是‘老样子’是真的看上那几个Omega了吗？”  
绿眸狡黠地眨了眨：“这个定时炸弹埋得真够久的。”  
“总要确定里面没人了再炸。”  
萨卡大楼的底层除了大厅跟电梯通道都是分布极密的员工宿舍，爆炸从根而起使得上层塌陷却不会断裂砸到旁边，原本绚烂到夸张的大楼现今歪歪扭扭地站在原地，像是现代版的比萨斜塔。监狱里的高天尊差点被气到晕厥，东山再起的心火被迎头浇了一盆冰水。  
“他要是保外就医了怎么办？”Loki看着对方高深莫测的笑，忽然意识到什么，“难道Dr.Strange跟警方合作了？”  
“你可真是个小精灵鬼。”  
Thor踩下刹车，按过Loki后颈吻了一下才给人解开安全带。后者扯住男人的领带，将他要先下车给自己开门的想法扼杀在摇篮里，推开车门走路带风地进了写字楼。  
Well，今天的Thor·Odinson仍旧没有娶到未婚夫。

 

临近圣诞节，飞雪像是在提前为拉雪橇的麋鹿开道。Loki站在落地窗前看着雪花一点点染白偌大的花园，只剩松柏依旧青翠。怀孕三个多月的人身量依旧没多大变化，仔细看才能发现小腹微凸。Loki缩了缩脖子，半张脸藏进浅灰色的宽松高领中。原本自己很喜欢木材燃烧时发出的特殊香味，冬日闲暇时躺在壁炉旁的长毛地毯上，一边看书一边喝红酒，现在跟转了性一样。Thor提着一棵松柏幼树进屋时看到人这幅样子，随手将其放到了走廊，同时喊来仆人把壁炉清理干净。Loki将自己结结实实地裹进毯子里而后开了窗，北风夹杂着雪絮扑到颀长的身躯上，那一点点晶莹存在几秒而后渗进了毯子的花色里。没等第二波雪花沾上身，Loki就被抱进了Thor怀里，男人仔细扣好了窗，将毯子扯下甩到一旁，而后抱着人坐在窗前。没过多久怀里的猫咪就打起了盹。Thor看着对方已经退去栗色漂染的头发，还跟之前一样漆黑柔软，这几个月长了不少，乖巧地搭在肩头。  
随着孕期的稳定延长，Loki没之前那么烦躁了。过去三个月不说是修罗场，也没好到哪儿去。一句话不合适就火烧眉毛的Loki像是养不熟的猫随时亮出磨得锋利的爪子给自己来一下——只在自己面前。外人眼里，Loki就算不像平素一样彬彬有礼，也是压着脾气脸色尚佳——而后再撒气到自己身上。记得那一次前脚送走了Frigga，后脚自己就被踹了一下，去给小王子拿温水时，恰巧Frigga折返拿手包，二人对视一眼，妇人拍了拍儿子肩膀，像是在安慰被小黑猫欺负的大金毛。Thor没所谓地笑着耸耸肩接着半抱了一下母亲。  
“Loki好像比我怀Hela的时候脾气还不好。”  
“大概是因为肚子里有两个吧。”  
Thor倒了水，自己先喝了一口试了温度才端回房间。Frigga吩咐了仆人这段时间少到这附近走动，而后轻轻关上了房门。  
这不算什么。Thor看着人睡得正香，手臂都不舍得轻易挪动。最麻烦的是，怀着孕的Loki欲望有时说来就来，不给还要被打，弄痛了也要打，他满足了就一脚把自己踹开，然后抱着肚子躺到一边，管都不管自己的老二还硬着。如果肚子里的还有弟弟妹妹的话，晚几年再来吧，短时间内再来这么一出自己会崩溃的。  
原本的Loki打算得非常好，要生了再停工，结果因为几次三番因为芝麻大的事发火，吓得员工以为老板人格分裂才被Thor半拖半抱地弄回了家。吩咐秘书宣布Loki从现在开始就去休产假的时候，Thor确信自己听到了对方压抑不住的一声笑，毕竟脖子还红着，被猫主子挠的。  
Loki揉了揉眼睛，看着窗外下得匆匆忙忙的雪，一脸倦色。最近时不时犯困，睡着了没多久就醒，反反复复真是折磨人。  
“对不起。”抬手摸摸Thor下巴的胡茬，Lok声音还带着朦胧的睡意，“前几个月总是发脾气还打人，现在你连觉都睡不好。”  
拉过对方的手指轻轻吻一下，Thor轻轻咬了咬他的指尖：“不准说这个。”  
“还有小半年这两个小混蛋才能出来。”Loki瞬间委屈，“我不想再生了。”  
对，随着断断续续的睡眠，他的情绪从暴躁变成了未知的不稳定。Thor抱着人轻轻拍背，等Loki的情绪渐渐稳定下来，才像哄孩子一样问他要不要吃蛋糕。  
Hela特意换了平底鞋进屋，看到眼眶还红着的Loki戳蛋糕，旁边的Thor怎么看怎么……猥琐。  
“Loki看起来再小一点，你都能进去捡肥皂了。”  
Thor嘴角抽搐几下，忍不住拍了一下Hela的背：“你还能再七想八想一点吗？”  
Hela熟练地掐住弟弟脖子，扭头看向Loki：“忘了他吧，孩子跟你，我都养。”

隔年六月，蔷薇花开得正繁盛。  
Frigga跟Odin在宝宝屋里逗着一双龙凤胎。Loki正枕着Thor的胳膊睡得天昏地暗，他真的再也不想生孩子了。  
Moody跟Thurd满月时，Loki已经恢复成一贯的优雅，主动跟Thor提议去领结婚证。  
“我好像改姓Laufeyson才一年多一点儿。”牵着手从公证处出来，Loki说道。  
“孩子可以跟你姓，我没意见。”Thor给人拉开车门，给对方扣好安全带才回了驾驶座。  
洒扫一新的街道因为引擎的启动没有扬起尘土，几个易拉罐随着车尾“哐啷”响动。没开多远，Thor在路边停下，将易拉罐们摘下丢进后备箱才被允许接着开车。

三年后。  
一对金发碧眼的小兄妹在Laufeyson大宅前的草坪上嬉戏。两个洋娃娃将Thor当成树来攀爬。Loki脱下外套压在文件上，弯腰抱起Thurd亲了一口。这两个孩子一点自己的发色都没遗传到。Thor看出对方神色异常，冲着咖啡色西装扬了扬下巴。  
“我又怀孕了。”Loki叹了口气，“Thor·Odinson，我想骂人。”  
“怀孕了生气不好。”笑着将Moody抱进怀里，Thor又圈住抱着女儿的Loki，“多生几个，我养得起。”  
Loki似乎听到那股熟悉的暴躁情绪跟自己说了声“好久不见”，他环过Thor颈侧吻了对方下唇几秒，然后轻轻咬了一下。Thor正要按住人来个热吻，被Thurd的小手拍打个不停。  
“No,father……”小小的人一直重复这两个单词，手上不停拍着Thor的脸。  
“这个孩子生下来，看都不要让Hela看。”  
Thor假意要将Thurd的手放进嘴里，Thurd见状大哭起来。  
Loki没好气地甩开人：“你再这样，见不到孩子的是你。”  
Laufeyson大宅今天也是特别热闹呢。  
END


End file.
